


A new accomplice

by thegirlwhofainted



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: FOR ANNA WEEK, One Shot, fluffy ish, kristanna a lil, the oc is adorable I gotta say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofainted/pseuds/thegirlwhofainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna heard her stomach growl, and went for a late night expedition. Little did she know she would meet a new accomplice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new accomplice

{ **For Anna week (:** }

~~~~~

"Goodnight, Anna" She heard Elsa say as she passed Anna’s room.

"Goodnight!" Anna called out.

She was lying on her bed in a lavender night dress, an open book in front of her. The book included some story about a girl taken from her parents and put up in a tower, her hair grew so long a prince could use it, blah, blah, blah.

Anna had read it over a dozen times.

Usually, though, she would still be enthusiastically drinking in the words, seeing if she had ever missed a part she had previously skipped over or something, looking for little surprises in something so familiar and well-known.

She stared at the pages, and a deep rumble erupted from her stomach.

She bit her lip, and decided that it was now or never.

She hadn’t snuck around the Castle in awhile, and as she slowly opened her well-oiled door and checked the hallway to make sure it was clear, she couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement that brought a huge grin onto her freckled face. 

She steadily made her way across the hall, her arms held out wide to help her balance. Every time the floor made the slightest creak, which was almost every step, her head swiveled around her shoulders, almost positive someone heard her, but the hall remained silent and empty. Up ahead was the staircase.

She had three options.

1\. Run. Hope to god no one would hear her.

2\. Slowly make her way down the four flights of stairs to the kitchen.

3\. Slide down the bannister.

The best option seemed perfectly clear to her. With that, she hopped onto the bannister and slid down and down with master reflexes. These reflexes were an accomplice when she got distracted by the pretty paintings and ended up sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head with a sour look on her face when she smelled a delicious scent.

_Chocolate._

She stuck her nose into the air, hoping to catch a better scent, when she realized it was becoming stronger and stronger.

She quickly ducked into a closet that was conveniently located at the bottom of the stairs.

Through the crack in the doorway she watched as a servant woman carried a tray with a dozen chocolate cupcakes, making Anna’s eyes go wide.

"It’s a shame these all weren’t eaten tonight at the ball. Matilda worked so hard on these." She heard her call to a man walking into the room, Anna vaguely remembered his name as Leif.

"Shall we send them up to Queen Elsa’s quarters?" He asked, his hands clasping behind his back, standing up straighter at the thought of the Queen.

"I do think she would like that, you know how she likes her sweets!" The maiden giggled. Then, with a smile, called out for someone to carry up the tray to her sisters room.

"Hilda!" She called.

"Coming!" Anna heard faintly, then in stumbled a young girl, about Anna’s age. She had dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"How can I assist, madame?" She eagerly asked the woman.

"Take these up to the Queens quarters, dear. I do think she would like them. If she doesn’t want them, take them back here and we can split them." The woman said with a wink.

The girl stared back in shock.

"T-the  _Queens_ , quarters, madame? A-are you sure?” She said, Anna smiled with understanding at her terrified expression, Anna knew just how unapproachable Elsa could be sometimes.

"Don’t worry, sweetheart. She is a very kind woman." The lady said with warm eyes, laying a steady hand on the girls shoulders.

"No need to be scared. I promise." She reaffirmed, slowly taking her hand away as the girl relaxed a little.

"Now, off you go." and with that, the man and the woman left, Hilda spun on her heel and started walking up the stairs with purpose.

Anna silently opened the door, and looked up at the unsuspecting girl walking up the stairs.

With a smile, Anna realized she only had one option. 

She ran up the stairs, catching up to the girl.

"Oomph!" Hilda said with surprise, almost dropping the tray. Anna’s hands immediately reached out and steadied it.

"Princess!" The girl said with surprise and wide eyes.

"Shhhh!" Anna said, placing a finger on her own mouth with a smile. "Hello! I’m Anna, well you already know that, but, um, I’m just making sure these things are delivered…safely." Anna said with a sly grin.

"Oh, uh, Hello! I’m Hilda… and I think I understand your majesty." She said, a grin slowly winding it’s way into her surprised face.

"Oh please just call me Anna."

With that, they made up the stairs. They complemented each other, gushed about some of the princes that had come to the ball they had that night, (what Kristoff didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.) and all in all became friends in a matter of four flights of stairs.

~

Anna came up to the door, and brought her hand to the door to knock, something she was still trying to get used to.

"Yes, who is it?" Elsa called out.

"It’s mee," Anna said, shooting a side smile to the girl next to her. "and I bear gifts."

Elsa immediately opened the door.

"I thought you were aslee-"

She looked at the tray of cupcakes. Anna could almost see the word _Chocolate_  on her lips without Elsa audibly saying it.

Still staring and smiling at the platter, she murmured “Say no more.” and pulled them both in for a late night snack.

"Who’s this?" Elsa asked, looking up as soon as they were in her room.

"This is Hilda." Anna said proudly, like she had just rescued a starving puppy.

The Queen smiled warmly and looked into the girls eyes. “Hilda, would you like to join us for cupcakes?”

"I-I would love to!" She said, smiling brightly enough to fool Arendelle that it was morning.

~

When all but two cupcakes were gone, Elsa and Anna reached for them, expecting their to be not a big deal.

"Wait!" Hilda boldly cried out.

The sisters hands froze as they looked at Hilda with confused faces.

"Sorry," Hilda smiled apologetically. "I just wanted to save those for Madame Lillian." her cheeks reddened.

"The woman you were talking to earlier?" Anna asked with a tilted head and a smile.

"Yes, yes her. I promised I would split them with her."

The girls smiled at her, realizing just how warm this girls heart really was.

~

After the girls had run out of conversation and their eyelids drooped with sleep, they all agreed to return to their rooms in the Castle. Elsa into her bed where she immediately went soundly asleep, and Hilda to the servants quarters to share the cupcakes with Lillian.

Anna still had one place she needed to go.

Later that night when Anna snuck up to Kristoff’s room, he couldn’t help but love the taste of cocoa on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda did this in a 45 min period so its a little shitty-worded but I hoped you liked it. leave kudos/ comment if you did(:


End file.
